The Killer Within
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Celine can't conceal her vile deeds forever, she learns that when Porsche discovers her atrocities. AU where Celine is the 'Angel of Death'. SerialKiller!Celine


**The Killer within**

**Version One: Porsche's discovery**

Porsche couldn't understand what happened. She couldn't understand where along the line that her bubbly little Celine had turned into….into _this_. Celine stood at the doorway, pale and wide-eyed, the smile on her face looked so odd. "Sit down." She smiled, like nothing was wrong, but there was something wrong, Porsche _knew _there was something wrong. Not one light shimmered in the McQueen household, only the pale moonlight that seeped through the windows, she sat on the sofa, but Celine, she bent on one knee and gripped Porsche's hands. "I..I haven't got a lot of time.." she breathed, "Listen, they're-they're gunna say all sorts of stuff about me…..horrible stuff, but none of it's true."

"Celine, what have you done?"

"I-I was helping them-I'm not a bad person….they were suffering…" Porsche hadn't a clue, but whilst Celine was muttering "I'm a good person." Over and over, it clicked, the stomach-turning truth clicked, and she started backing away from her…well…what _used _to be her sister…Porsche didn't know what knelt in front of her now.

"No…no…Celine….tell me you didn't…" Rick…Freddie….Esther…..Patrick Blake… "Nana…." She looked to 'Celine' for confirmation, she opened her mouth to speak but….

"She was in pain….I was helping her." Celine said it like it was the most casual thing in the world, the vomit came pumping out of Porsche after that very sentence.

"You're a monster." She choked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing _happened _to me, Porsche." Celine got up abruptly and started walking over to Porsche, "I had a duty of care…..I felt it in here…I knew when it was their time to go." Celine pointed to her heart, she couldn't understand why Porsche was so…so _disgusted _by all of her good deeds, _I'm a hero, _Celine internally repeated, like it was a mantra, she couldn't understand why the very sight of her sent Porsche retching over the sink, "Why are you being like this? You're acting like what I've done is a bad thing."

"You're a murderer!" Porsche screamed, "You're a fucking serial Killer, you took lives that weren't yours to ta!-" She was cut off when Celine slammed her into the wall, her arm was squashed against her throat, Porsche wanted to vomit again,

"_I. Am not. A murderer, I'm not a serial Killer, I. Was. Helping them." _When she saw she was choking her,she let go of a whimpering Porsche, "I'm sorry, look at me, I'm sorry alright but-but you're not listening to me." She smiled again, that's what tore her up the most, her smile, because looking at this…this…_Creature….because that's what she is now_, that smile was still Celine's.

Porsche gave up being 'strong' and broke down into a fit of sobs, she cupped Celine's cheeks, "Sweetheart, you're not well." A stray tear fell down Celine's stone face,

"I'm not going to prison, I haven't committed a crime." Then came Celine's quivering lip.

"You won't, you'll go to a hospital, you'll get better." _Why am I doing this? _Porsche didn't know, her sister, the Hollyoaks serial killer, it was too much…_this isn't happening, why am I hugging her? Why Am I comforting a murderer? _An inner voice answered her, _Because she's your baby sister, and you love her._

The inner voice was right.

_This isn't her fault, she's ill, really ill. _Porsche thought, reluctantly.

"Don't leave me Porsche." Porsche rocked Celine in her arms, like she used to when they were kids, "Stay with me."

"I'll stay with you till the end." She kissed her little sister on the forehead and held her tight, it was wrong, Porsche hated her for this, but it wasn't her fault, this illness, this misguided desire to help…it turned her into a monster. Porsche was never there for Celine when she should have been, but she was going to be here now.

**AN: ****Ok, definitely not my best work, just a shitty 15 minute thing I wrote. I know Celine's super nice and bubbly, but I have this theory that she IS the Hollyoaks hospital killer, and this is how I imagine she would deteriorate over time.**

**Love Always,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


End file.
